


Hardtack

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...with camp outs in the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardtack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timid_Timbuktu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/gifts).



> You're welcome? 
> 
> Oh, since so many of you have asked for age reference, they are in 4th & 5th grade respectively. (Which is like 10/11 years old)

“Come on, Miles, don’t be a loser. Put it on.” Bass’ eyes were wide, his lip in a pout.

Miles rolled his eyes. Ever since that stupid Civil War presentation Bass had become obsessed with everything Civil War. It was their first long weekend since Christmas Break and he’d barely convinced his dad to let him come over to Bass’ for the weekend, and he’d just wanted to play video games and watch movies they weren’t supposed to. Not play dress up. That was only once, and it was to get Bass’ sisters to shut up. They’d agreed to never speak of it again.

“You’ll ruin the whole thing,” Bass continued.

Miles glared at the blue uniform as though it was going to attack him. It was a replica of the Union Civil War uniform that Bass and his dad had bought from the Army Navy Surplus downtown. Bass said he had an “awesome surprise” in the backyard, but Miles wasn’t allowed to see it until he put on the uniform. With one last eye roll, Miles quickly put on the uniform. The pant legs were too long and Bass helped him roll them up, but Miles had to admit, if only to himself, that it wasn’t all that bad. Miles traced the eagle on the buttons; okay maybe it was pretty cool.

“Here, you need these,” Bass said as he held out little rectangles with stars on them.

“What are these for?”

“They’re the rank…says who’s in charge. See?” Bass pointed at the stars. “Whoever has the most stars is the one in charge.”

“How many stars do you have?”

“Two.”

Miles looked down at the rectangles Bass had given him. He had two stars, too. Miles smiled and used the Velcro to put the stars on his shoulder. He looked up at Bass who was grinning like a crazy person, which never led to anything good.

“What?”

Bass’ grin got even wider as he pulled two swords out from behind his back. Miles knew he was wearing a similar grin, but he couldn’t help it. He _loved_ swords. They were heavy and the belt felt like it was made of real leather. He pulled the sword out and couldn’t believe his eyes: it was really metal. It wasn’t sharp, though, but Miles didn’t really care because it was the closest to a real sword that he’d ever been.

“Come on,” Bass urged as he dashed down the stairs.

Miles took off after him and followed him out to the backyard. There was a giant white tent, but it was made of the stuff you make clothes out of, not the plastic stuff, and a real fire in the fire pit. Bass was practically bouncing he was so excited and Miles couldn’t help but be excited, too. It was the coolest camping thing ever.

They sat around the fire and ate bacon on crackers that Bass insisted on calling “hardtack” with beans. They made a pot of hot chocolate and Miles laughed when the chocolate left a moustache above Bass’ lip. Bass struck a pose and started rambling about the war, hard times and the need for people to stay strong and drink more hot chocolate. Miles laughed so hard his side hurt.

“General Matheson,” Bass said in his best impression of an adult voice.

“Yes, General Monroe?”

“I think we should do this all the time. Like every time we go camping.”

“Maybe with better food though, don’t you think?”

Bass made a face. “Yeah, like pizza and soda.”

“Totally.” Miles paused at looked up at Bass. “Hey – ”

“Yeah?”

“This was awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Early role-play? Costuming? 
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you see anything let me know.


End file.
